


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°44 : « Revanche »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [44]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bridger I swear I would kill you if you were standing right before me, Drabble, I can totally imagine Timothy Zahn facepalming in the corner of the office, Potential Spoilers (Season 4 Finale), Purrgils as Deus Ex Machina... pathetic, Same thing for you Dave Filoni, Series Finale, Space Whales defeating Grand Admiral Thrawn are you even serious, WHAT HAPPENS NEXT (this is my version of the events that follow), wtf is this shit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Après un voyage mouvementé à bord du “Chimaera” endommagé par les Purrgils, Thrawn reprit ses esprits et ne tarda pas à faire payer à Ezra le prix de la destruction de sa Flotte... et de sa défaite absolument ridicule (on vous félicite pas, Dave Filoni !).





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°44 : « Revanche »

**Author's Note:**

> Quelques petits drabbles de longueur plus légère pour décompresser de la dernière compilation, et en attendant que la prochaine soit bouclée...
> 
> On commence avec le premier, évidemment, mais de toute manière, bah ils seront tous à propos de Thrawn, c'est pas moi c'est lui qui a pris le contrôle de mon esprit, avec sa perfection là ! x')

Les purrgils émergèrent finalement de l'hyperespace, traînant toujours les Star Destroyers Impériaux dans leur sillage.

Les passagers contraints présents sur le pont du _Chimaera_ avaient connu un voyage très mouvementé, mais grâce à la bulle de Force créée par Ezra, ils avaient survécu malgré les vitres blindées détruites.

Les majestueuses créatures spatiales menèrent leur butin métallique vers l'atmosphère respirable d'une planète inconnue. Une fois en sécurité, Ezra relâcha son emprise... et tituba. Tout cela lui avait demandé une énergie considérable, et il était désormais épuisé. Tête baissée, il cligna des yeux frénétiquement pour chasser la fatigue qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Un bruit métallique l'alerta. Il releva vivement la tête. Thrawn, son uniforme de Grand Amiral déchiré par endroits, s'était emparé d'un blaster appartenant à l'un des autres officiers groggys.

L'épuisement d'Ezra avait grignoté la vivacité de ses réflexes, hormis ceux les plus naturels. Cependant, Thrawn semblait encore capable d'aligner plusieurs pensées cohérentes... et il tira sur Ezra avant que le jeune Jedi ne puisse pleinement comprendre ce qu'il se tramait dans l'esprit du Grand Amiral échevelé.

Ezra Bridger tomba. Mitth'raw'nuruodo claudiqua sur le pont, enjambant le cadavre encore chaud de son ennemi Rebelle, se dirigeant vers le reste du gigantesque vaisseau, déterminé à sauver le maximum de sa flotte dans cette situation catastrophique.

**Author's Note:**

> Bridger se prend un méchant coup de blaster en pleine tête... ça t'apprendra à faire pleurer l'autrice de rage, lors du final de la saison 4, espèce d'horrible petit Jedi de pacotille ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant de faire du mal à mon Chiss préféré !


End file.
